The Black Keys Never Looked So Beautiful
by MidOfNight456
Summary: This all seems too new. Have I ever even been here before? What am I doing here? I hate pianos.


Song- Black Keys

Artist- The Jonas Brothers

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or anyone in it.

No. No. It can't be, _he _can't be. I have to go. I think I'm gonna be sick.

"Sam wait!" I hear Carly's faint shaky voice in the background. I want to turn around. But my feet won't let me. I need to be alone right now. I walk out of Bush Well Plaza into the cool Seattle breeze.

_She walks away_

_The colors fade to grey_

_Every precious moment's now a waste_

I look around and spot my car. I walk over, stare into the passenger's seat and suddenly I see his frightened face. Begging me to slow down. Me throwing my head back in laughter, calling him a pansy. _Damn. _I shake my head, knowing that'll never happen again. I walk around, open the door, since he won't be there to be the stupid gentleman he always is and open my door, and get inside. I shut my eyes and refuse to let the tears fall. I _really _need to get out of here.

_She hit's the gas_

_Hoping it would pass_

_The red light starts to flash it's time to wait_

Damn. Red light. Usually I'd ignore it, but I could hear his voice telling me not to. Although I always ignored him while he was here, I decided to listen. I sit there and think about the last time I saw him. He taught me how to pay piano. Something I hated, but he really wanted me to learn, and those deep brown eyes are just to irresistible. I thought piano was for squares. Pointless. Not anymore.

_And the black keys_

_Never looked so beautiful_

_And a perfect rainbow never seemed so dull_

_And the lights out_

_Never had this bright a glow_

_And the black keys_

_Were showing me a world I never would know_

_World I never knew_

I drive to an old abandoned warehouse where he would bring me to learn. Looking around, everything looked so…new. Like I'd never been here before. I walk a little farther and see it. Sammie H. The nub named it. I thought it was stupid. Still do. I sit and stare at the keys. This all seems too new. Have I ever even been here before? What am I doing here? I hate pianos.

_Flashback_

"_Sam! C'mon, don't' be so stubborn!"_

"_Look Fredweirdo, it's not goanna happen, I'm NOT learning how to play the piano!"_

"_Please Sammie, for me?" darn those irresistible eyes…_

"…_fine! But you owe me a ham!"_

"_Of coarse" he smiles that infamous Freddie Benson smile. We sit and he grabs my hands ever so gently, sending bolts of electricity up my arm. Breathing down my neck, making my heart flutter. This could be fun._

_End Flashback_

Oh. That's why I'm here. Him. My eyes fill to the brim with little drops of acid, begging to escape. I blink them away and put my fingers gently to the keys, as if they might break and crumble in my hands. I feel the sun come in though the little cracks in the ceiling, reminding me there's life out side these four walls. Although I wish there wasn't. I look up at the sky and smile. It reminds me of him. Never letting me know I was wrong. I was _always _wrong.

_She hates the sun_

_Cause it proves she's not alone_

_And the world doesn't revolve around her soul (no)_

_She loves the sky_

_Cause it validates her pride_

_Never lets her know when she is wrong_

I feel claustrophobic all of a sudden. Like the walls are trying to eat me alive. I play. Play like I never played before. It's not a song. It's not anything. It's _everything. _I play for Carly. I play for Spencer. Heck, I even play for his crazy mom. I play to breathe. I play for _him._ Out of nowhere, the room comes to life. Forgotten papers fly, fallen wood dances above my head, and the keys. Oh the keys. They've never looked so beautiful.

_And the black keys_

_Never looked so beautiful_

_And a perfect rainbow never seemed so dull_

_And the lights out_

_Never had this bright a glow_

_And the black keys_

_Were showing me a world I never would know_

_World I never knew _

_No, yeah_

The walls are speaking to me. They want me to give in. Give up. They want me to lose, to hurt, but I won't listen to them. He wouldn't want me to.

_When the walls are closing in_

_Don't let them get_

_Inside of your head_

_Don't let them get_

_Inside of your head_

_Don't let them get inside of your head_

_Don't let them get inside_

_Cause the black keys_

_Never looked so beautiful_

_And a perfect rainbow never seemed so dull (oh)_

_And the lights out_

_Never had this bright a glow_

_And the black keys_

_Were showing me a world I never would know_

_World I never knew_

The room calms down. The walls quiet. All is still. I hear footsteps behind me. They sound so faint it's a wonder I hear them at all. A familiar voice whispers my name.

"_Sam…_" I don't turn around fearing he might fade. He touches me oh so gently and I feel the electricity again. He kisses my cheek, and I could die. I stand and walk towards the door still not looking back. I know he wouldn't want me to. I hold the door and let a single lonely tear escape.

"Goodbye Freddie"


End file.
